陷阱和地雷
Traps, Mine and Mines redirect here. For the support gems that create Traps and Mines, see and . For lists of Trap and Mine skills, see Category:Trap skills and Category:Mine skills. For the Map, see Mine (map). Traps and Mines are entities created by certain skills, which lie on the ground until triggered, at which point they cast a skill. Traps When a trap is laid, it is visible to all creatures, but only for a brief period. During this period the trap is not yet armed, and cannot be triggered. Furthermore, during this period the trap cannot be damaged. When this period ends, the trap is armed, becomes invisible to enemies, and can then be triggered. Once armed, a trap will be triggered by the first enemy to enter its trigger radius. The trap will then cast its skill at the enemy that triggered it, and the trap is destroyed. Traps can be thrown to any location on the ground within the player's line of sight, although there is a maximum distance that they can be thrown. This allows them to be thrown at an enemy's feet, causing it to trigger as soon as it arms unless the enemy moves out of the way in time. There are currently five trap skills: * * * * * There is also the support gem , which can be linked with any active spell or ranged attack skill gem. Mines Unlike traps, mines do not have an arming period and are invisible to enemies from the moment they are laid, but they can only be laid at the feet of the creature laying the mine. Once a mine is laid, a Detonate Mines skill becomes available. Using this skill will trigger a mine, and it will trigger all the player's active mines simultaneously (even mines of varying types). Mines can also be detonated using the skill gem. When triggered, a mine will cast its skill at the closest enemy within its trigger radius. If there is no enemy within range when it is triggered, the mine will target itself with the skill - this will cause any projectiles from the skill to fly in a random direction. The detonation skill is considered a spell, and is therefore affected by cast speed. However the gem will not affect the detonation skill, because it is part of neither the mine nor the skill cast by the mine. It is an innate ability of the player to detonate all mines of any type they have active. But if the Detonate Mines skill gem is used, it can be linked to any support gem that can support spells. It can even be used with trigger gems, that can trigger spells. There are currently three mine skills: * * * There is also a support gem called , which can be linked with any active spell. Trigger Radius The trigger radius stat is unique to traps and mines. It is not considered an Area of Effect, and will not be affected by area of effect modifiers (AoE support gems work, no confirmation for AoE on the passive tree). Does not work on traps like Bear Traps due to being unable to be supported by them. It can be increased by modifiers, some of which are found on passive skills. Laying Speed Traps and Mines are not considered spells (even ones that cast spells), so laying a trap or mine cannot be sped up by modifiers. They are instead affected by modifiers. Maximum active traps and mines There are limits on the number of traps and mines a player can have active at one time. By default a character can have: Laying an additional trap exceeding the limit will cause the oldest active trap to be destroyed. Similarly, laying an additional mine exceeding the limit will cause the oldest active mine to be destroyed. There are several passive skills which increase these limits, three additional Traps and two additional Mines can be gained in the passive tree. The Saboteur ascendancy tree can give two additional maximum Mines. Linking the support gem allows the player to set up 3 additional Traps and allows 5 additional Traps, the two can be combined for a total of 8 additional Traps. increases the maximum number of mines by 2. increases the maximum number of traps by one per Jewel. Multi-cooldowns Traps have a multi-cooldown. Each time the cooldown completes, a counter that is shown on the skill's hotkey icon is increased by one. This counter is how many traps the player has "in stock" that are available to be laid. The counter will continue to increase slowly until the maximum is reached. A maximum of 3 Traps per skill name may be stored. Unlike the maximums for active traps/mines, which are global across all skills, the "stock" is tracked separately for each individual trap or mine skill, and the cooldowns also operate on a per-skill basis. Different instances of the same skill share the same cooldown. This means that if you use a fire trap gem and a bear trap gem, laying fire traps will trigger the cooldown for the fire trap but not the bear trap. If you have 2 fire trap gems and lay 3 fire traps, BOTH fire trap gems will be in a shared cooldown so you won't be able to use the second gem while the first one is in a cooldown. This also means that unlike with a traditional cooldown, the traps can be laid in rapid succession, until the current stock is exhausted. They will then have to wait for more cooldowns to complete before more traps become available. Removing a trap or mine from a socket, removing the item the trap/mine is socketed into or swapping to the alternative weapon set will NOT reset the cooldown to zero. Destroying Traps and Mines All traps and mines have a maximum Life of 1. They cannot be targeted directly by attacks or skills, but are vulnerable to Area of Effect damage. Since they have only 1 Life, they will be destroyed by any damage they take. The passive skill Clever Construction can prevent this. Interaction with player stats and support gems It is important to note that when a trap/mine casts its payload, it is the trap/mine that casts the skill, not the player, but the skill will still get the benefits of any modifiers that would normally apply if it were the player casting the skill. This includes any modifiers from passive skills and equipment, buffs affecting the player, etc. Since it is the trap/mine casting the skill, any negative effects that might result from casting the skill affect the mine, not the player. For instance if the mine damages a monster that has damage reflection, the damage will be reflected back onto the mine, not the player. When the , , and or gems are all linked in combination with a skill, the result is a skill that lays a mine. When the mine is detonated, it lays a trap. When the trap is sprung, it casts a totem, which then can cast the linked skill. There are four trap/mine specific support gems that only affect skills that already have the "trap/mine" keyword, or are supported by / : * * * * Additionally, Traps and Mines can never be affected by the support gem despite many traps and mines having the "spell" keyword. Traps and mines linked with or gem do not grant leech to player. The leech applies to trap/mine instead of the player. Mark_GGG (July 24, 2013). https://www.pathofexile.com/forum/view-thread/475234 life leech applies not properly to fire traps Retrieved Feb 19, 2016. Skill restrictions Triggering a trap also causes a trap/mine to be destroyed. Therefore auras and other skills that require being turned on for a duration (such as ) cannot be put on traps/mines, although doing so would be pointless anyway. When the or support gems are linked to an attack skill, the trap/mine is considered to be using whatever weapon you are wielding. Only ranged weapons can be used with Trap or Remote Mine attack skills, not melee weapons. Unique Items that interact with Traps and Mines : : : : : : : : : Passive Skills The Damage of Traps and Mines are affected by passives according to their other keywords (e.g. Fire) as normal. Additionally the following passives affect Traps and Mines specifically: Traps and Mines These passives skills affect both Traps and Mines: Traps These passives skills affect only Traps: Mines These passives skills affect only Mines: See also *Totem References Category:Allies Category:Trap skills Category:Mine skills Category:Keywords